24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page/Archive 1
HELP I know i am not a frequent user on this site, but i was wondering if you could tell me how you got the site's background black. Ive been trying on my wiki and its not working. Any advice would be extemeley appreciated...--The Godfather 09:07, 13 May 2007 (UTC) : It comes from altering the MediaWiki:Monobook.css. Try looking at ours and messing around with things on your site. What's your wiki, anyway? --Proudhug 15:19, 13 May 2007 (UTC) On This Day... I Just noticed it hasn't been changed in 3 days, how does someone go about altering it? 24.47.206.213 19:48, 9 May 2007 (UTC) News I updated the news section because it was become to look rather forgotten. I also took the liberty of changing the location of the news. It is not longer in the main page template but in a new news template. --24 Administration 22:45, 24 March 2007 (UTC) : Thanks, 24 Administration. I took out a couple of the items, though, since they're not actually news about 24. --Proudhug 23:14, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah sure. I just thought that it looked a bit stagnant without any new news. And there doesn't seem to be much of that. --24 Administration 17:03, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Previews = Spoilers? I know we don't want to include spoilers from unaired episodes, but here's something I want to get clear on. If some piece of information is included in the preview to a particular episode, is it kosher to post it even though the episode itself has been posted? (Don't worry, I haven't done anything like that, wanting to first get the permission of the group instead of getting myself permanently banned. ;-) ) Hypnometal 17:35, 16 January 2007 (UTC) : Do you mean "the episode itself hasn't been posted"? If so, then no it's not kosher. My understanding is that the general consensus of fans is that information from previews and trailers are just as much spoilers as "inside" information from other sources. Additionally, previews are often meant to fool and/or manipulate the viewer into believing something untrue. It shouldn't be a problem waiting a week to include information from the next episode. --Proudhug 17:53, 16 January 2007 (UTC) : Yeah, I meant that it hasn't been posted(sorry, my brain doesn't seem to be working today ;-) ). I just updated one of the articles based on events that happened in last night's episode, but the information was directly contradicted in the preview of next week's episode, so I wasn't sure if I should include it in the article yet, or just leave things as if I had never seen the preview. So thanks for the clarification. :-) Hypnometal 18:02, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Emmys Forgive me if I misread something online, but I was under the impression that 24 had won 3 Emmys last night... Director Jon Cassar also took home an award, right? -24.163.47.16 21:34, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :Yep, you're right! Missed that one. Jon Cassar won for Outstanding Directing in a Drama Series. The show won a total of five Emmy Awards. --StBacchus 00:51, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Sort-of-new look Hey, if any interested parties would like to see what 24 Administration and I have been working on for the main page, I've done a mockup of how the whole page would look. Check it out. --StBacchus 22:18, 21 July 2006 (UTC) ::We've got a vote going on in The Situation Room. Take a look and vote. --24 Administration 17:05, 23 July 2006 (UTC) Google Ads Hey, I noticed that the new Google ads are overlapping with the main portion of the main page and several other pages. Is there any way to fix the formatting so that doesn't happen? Hypnometal 05:51, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :We are aware that the ads are currently appearing in an odd place and partly or totally covered up by the content. :We were trying to get better reporting into place and the new code caused some stylesheet issues which we've not yet resolved. :The current position is temporary and will be fixed tomorrow. :Angela (talk) 06:39, 21 July 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks Angela, everything seems to be much better now. - Xtreme680 06:48, 21 July 2006 (UTC) Wayne Palmer Should the news about DB Woodside signing on for Day 6 be on the front page?--CWY2190 18:48, 19 July 2006 (UTC) : And so it begins. This is clearly a spoiler and arguably doesn't belong on the site at all, especially the front page. We really need to decide what we want to do about this. It may become necessary to lock the page to admins only, or even just the template. The closer we get to the new season premiere, the more people will be (innocently) adding spoilers to the site. --Proudhug 18:56, 19 July 2006 (UTC) :: Even though it was obvious IMO Wyane would be president. I didn't actually want to know until the season started. Then I come on the site today and there it is on the front page. ::I also agree that it wouldnt be a bad idea to protect the main page and it's templates.--CWY2190 02:48, 20 July 2006 (UTC) While it's a shame that someone put it on the front page... there's no way we weren't going to hear about it before the season started. I've seen or heard about it probably 100 times since it was announced. As for protecting the main page and it's templates, count me in. I'll go for whatever anyone wants to do. Come to think of it, that Season 6 article protection wasn't a bad idea either. -Kapoli 05:18, 20 July 2006 (UTC) :::I'm actually pissed that I read it right now. When one of my friends told me that David Palmer was coming back in Season 5 for at least one episode, I wanted to slap him. I don't think there's anything wrong with protecting either page. - Xtreme680 06:42, 20 July 2006 (UTC) :::: Am I the only one who thinks it isn't clear Wayne will be President? There could be any number of reasons he's back. I agree with the anti-spoiler policy however but am against protecting the main page. We could just protect the news section so that not everyone can just add spoilers. --24 Administration 12:39, 20 July 2006 (UTC) : I too am pissed that I read that. However, I'll be even more pissed if it turns out to be true, since it won't make less sense than when I found out that Kim would be working at CTU in Season 3. : I am very against protecting the main page, or any pages, but not as much as I am against spoilers. As a matter of fact, I'd go so far as to say I'm more against spoilers than I am against vandalism. Vandalism doesn't ruin my favorite show, spoilers do. If protecting the main page and/or its templates will (help) prevent this, then that's what needs to be done. Here's my proposal as member of the newly formed Counter Spoiler Unit (CSU): :1. We protect the news template so only admins can change it. If other users wish to add a news item, they can either propose it on this talk page, on the template's talk page or in the SR. Or perhaps something like a "News suggestions" page could be created. :2. We elect one, or a group of people to monitor the Season 6/Day 6 page(s) and ensure that they remain spoiler-free. If someone like myself or another user who wishes to remain spoiler-free wants to visit the page, we'll know its safe to read if the last edit on the page history is by one our CSU members. : Thoughts, folks? --Proudhug 18:44, 20 July 2006 (UTC) ::Thoughts: if people don't know what they're doing, they're just going to post to the suggestions page asking why we haven't announced that Patty Duke is playing District Head Marcia McGill. If you're going to protect the news, someone ought to be in charge of updating it, too. Also, you know that you can allow admins to mark edits as patrolled, right? --StBacchus 18:56, 20 July 2006 (UTC) I'm glad I'm not the only one against protecting the main page. I have a three-pronged idea that I think will work. 1) Took the edit links off the front page, so you have to go to the actual template pages in order to edit them. That alone will take care of anyone lacking wiki experience. 2) On Template:MainPage, there is a big fuckoff notice stating the spoiler policy. 3) Should that fail to get the persistant editor's attention, there is also a message that appears only when you edit the page: ''' Anyone who puts spoilers on the front page after all that deserves what's coming to them. It could practically be considered vandalism. That being said...uh...would reporting the confirmed cast members be considered spoilage? --StBacchus 18:38, 20 July 2006 (UTC) : It's considered as spoiler if the cast member has appeared before, or they haven't but their character is revealed. I see no problem in reporting that Julia Roberts will appear in Season 6, but if it's mentioned that she's going to be playing Jack's ex-fiance who stood him up at the alter, then that's a spoiler. If it's mentioned that Leslie Hope will appear in the first episode of the season, that's a spoiler. Even mentioning that Mary Lynn Rajskub is going to appear is a spoiler. --Proudhug 18:52, 20 July 2006 (UTC) ::I can agree with that, that seems OK. On Season 5 I wouldn't have been spoiled if I saw something like "Jean Smart will be on the show!". - Xtreme680 19:01, 20 July 2006 (UTC) :::I've added a note on the main page in that red box. This should help to make it quite clear. --24 Administration 17:17, 21 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Well it appears that an anonymous user has added this information to Wayne Palmer's article. This is OOU information so what are we deciding? --24 Administration 19:49, 30 July 2006 (UTC) ::I say hell no, and prevent spoilers by any means necessary. At the very least we can lock it to registered users. - Xtreme680 21:16, 30 July 2006 (UTC) Links at the top I was just wondering why the "Day X" links at the top of the Main Page link to the "Category:Day X" page instead of the main articles for the Seasons. I realize that we're in the middle of the Day vs. Season discussion over in The Situation Room.... but I was thinking we could change the links on the top of the Main Page to "Season X" and then later add "Day X" when we have the yet-to-be-created pages for the individual days. I click on those things EVERY TIME with the intention of going to the main article for the Seasons, and I always wind up looking at a list of items in a category instead. It's weird to me. And does anyone else have an opinion about the Improvement Drive (see below)? No one else responded except 24 Administration. -Kapoli 04:07, 8 June 2006 (UTC) : I just assumed that they linked to the categories because the links to the actual articles appear lower on the bottom of the page. There are no other direct links on the main page for those categories. I use the search box for everything, so it makes no difference to me. --Proudhug 04:10, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::Nevermind, then. --Kapoli 04:14, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Improvement Drive Didn't we once have an improvement drive on the top half of the main page, where the box about 24 on Sky One is right now? We're getting alot of contributions and new users, and I've noticed that some of their edits aren't following policy or style because most of them probably don't know enough about Wiki24 to know where to look for that information. Can we bump the Sky One thing and put the Improvement Drive back? Or keep the Sky One box and put the improvement drive back? Even if it's just a "Tip of the Week" or something that reminds everyone the size we use for photos on different pages, the need for categorization, how to add a pipe to change link appearances, putting "Davis" instead of "Agent Davis", proper tense, etc. I think it would be useful. -Kapoli 15:58, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :The only reason it was moved to the thing about when the show was airing was because we didn't have anything to put in the box. Go ahead and do whatever you want in it. --24 Administration 16:44, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :: What if we replace it with a link to a separte "Tip of the Week" page? Every week or two weeks or whatever, someone can write a tip or reminder on how things are done here. It can even be every day, if we get enough people willing to write them. The writers can rotate, or one person can do the bulk of them, doesn't matter. There can also be a separate Tip nomination/suggestion page, so as to not clutter up the TotW Talk page. I think this'll be a really cool idea! --Proudhug 04:24, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Preferred Browser? I have a question - I'm using Mozilla as my internet browser, as that is the only one that doesn't make my computer basically self-destruct. The little blip on the main page about "Only 4 episodes left! Blah blah blah" is still on two lines, with only the last word in that box, '''One, on the second line. It doesn't look good. Is there a way to adjust the text in that box so that phrase is really only on one line? Should I just get over it? --Kapoli 05:58, 6 May 2006 (UTC) : It all shows up on one line for me in both Mozilla and IE. What's your screen resolution? --Proudhug 07:27, 6 May 2006 (UTC) :: Your question = good; now for my stupid question = how do I check what my screen resolution is? :-) -Kapoli 07:32, 6 May 2006 (UTC) : Right click on your desktop and select Properties --> Settings tab. --Proudhug 13:23, 6 May 2006 (UTC) :;If it's aligned left it should be ok I think. --24 Administration 15:29, 6 May 2006 (UTC) ::Ohhhhh I see. Fixed it! Thanks guys! -Kapoli 19:37, 6 May 2006 (UTC) Main Page tweaking Things are looking good so far. I've started doing a bit of tweaking and cleaning up of the main page and such. I'll continue setting some things up in the coming days, helping make the site as practical and organized as possible. Once I'm done most of the cosmetic stuff, I'll begin work on actual content. Proudhug 06:11, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) Pure 24 I reverted the deletion of "Pure 24", the talk show about 24 on the BBC. --Proudhug 03:01, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) A few notes Hello. I'm pretty new here, but I've been working really hard on adding some new pages (including a number of episode guides from seasons three and five) and I had a couple thoughts. First, there is no established guide for doing the episode guides, and even I used two different formats (the hit by hit format is much harder to do when I'm not watching on DVD). I also think that we should have a note on the front page (this why I'm making this note here) about including categories in new and edited pages. A lot of the categorys are pretty shabby right now. That's all for now, Salut! -Willo ::The stuff you've done so far looks really good BTW. I started that Improvement Drive thing of the front page so next week's W/C 13th/03/06 can be dedicated to categories. -24 Administration ::Shabby? And after I spent all that time sorting stuff? I cry. Still, you're right that it would be better if people just sorted their pages themselves. Maybe it would be good to have a "First Time Contributor" page linked off the main page, so that people just starting out know the basics (like how to add categories and how to make names sort properly in those categories)? -StBacchus 3 April 2006 Trivia How does one go about adjusting the trivia? I just wanted to add a link for the Homeland Security area, since I just created the page, but can't seem to find it. - Willo ::The trivia is added to the page using a template. Go to Template:24Trivia to change it and it will change itself on the main page. --24 Administration 17:39, 17 March 2006 (UTC) Recently Aired? I thought I'd throw this out there: I'd be willing to maintain a box on the front page which would contain links to shows that have just aired and those which are coming up in the next week, and the channels they will be on. I could only do American TV, but it's a start. - Willo ::Sounds good. Where would it go? One thing though is that you shouldn't put spoilers on the main page. We did that when the Wiki first opened it put quite a few people off (those from the UK etc.) -24 Administration :::Since the season is starting, I think we should do this. Just the recently aired and next episode. Maybe a small box below the where the "Dont post spoilers" box is.--CWY2190 18:12, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :: We can post it under News and just change it each week? --Proudhug 23:55, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Main Page not Protected? It would be a good idea to prevent vandalism. Not everybody needs to edit it anyways. --Tuntis 04:02, 27 March 2006 (UTC) ::A lot of Wikis protect the main page straight away but when we started, we realised that there wasn't much point if it doesn't get vandalised. It also puts some people off and turns them away from the Wiki. The has been some minor front page vandalism and if it gets much worse, we'll consider protecting it. --24 Administration 22:59, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Main Page Layout * After we have had a user change the layout of the main page (changed the featured article box and trivia box around as well as totally remove the Improvement Drive bit) some people have been complaining. Please make all comments here and we can then decide what we'll do about it. --24 Administration 13:59, 2 April 2006 (UTC) :Support current revision (oldid=7735) of the main page. Most wikis follow a similar format with featured content on the left and news on the right. This layout allows for a more familiar front page for users and will hopefully be more welcoming. Also, the article improvement drive and meta information belongs on the Situation Room. --Randy Johnston 17:56, 2 April 2006 (UTC) :I like the featured article on the left and the news on the right. My eyes are drawn to the picture and tend to skip right over the news if it's on the left. I don't mind the Improvement Drive box being on the front page, since it's pretty much in the same category as news and trivia, and it's a helpful refresher. But it would be great if that information were also on the Help and/or Style pages, where it's easily accessible to n00bs like me who need basic formatting help. --StBacchus April 3, 2006 :I also like the new layout of the main page... I think the Article of the Month looks better on the left. Is there any way we could clarify that Tony Almeida is the March Article, and not the April Article? I was so sure that we were voting during the last week of the month for the next month's article, I didn't realize that we were voting for the one that we thought had been the top article of the closing month. Maybe we could add something that would indicate that. Also, I like the improvement drive on the front page. I was on Wiki24 for a few days before ever going to the Situation Room, and if the improvement drive hadn't been on the front page, I wouldn't have known anything about it for awhile. Overall, things are looking great! -- Kapoli 3 April 2006 :I will pitch my tent into "Liking the new layout" camp. I agree with Kapoli about indicating the month of the current article. A few pet peeves: I don't like the text above the news and feature being centerred (especially the spoiler warning). Also, if the Improvement Drive box could always take up the entire area (even if the text doesn't), it would look cleaner. Finally, the Wiki and GNU information at the bottom, at least on IE 6.0, extends all the way over to the right side of the page instead of ending with the main content area. This seems unbalanced. --Wydok 19:05, 3 April 2006 (UTC) :I guess I'm the only person who doesn't like it. I guess that I like the Memory Alpha way of doing things, since it's probably the best wiki I've seen, however, I understand the reasons you'd want clearity. I may not agree with it, but I'll deal. - Willo 5 April 2006 Episodes I was thinking about adding 24: Conspiracy to the list of episodes, since we have Pure 24 and Inside 24 on there, and it makes more sense than to have a mobile phone section added to it. Encouraging new editors Hi. I've been looking into the stats for various wikis and this one has one of the lowest percentages of page views from logged in users. 98.2% of the page views are from unregistered (or at least non-logged-in) people. Do you think there's a way you could try to encourage more participation in this wiki? Perhaps the Main Page could be clearer about how people can get involved. For example, see the "get involved" section on Smallville's main page. Having a prominent requested articles link might help too. You can add such links in the Sidebar or Sitenotice. I think a lot of potentially active users are visiting but not sticking around and it would be great to see that turn around. Angela talk 16:08, 20 November 2006 (UTC) :I did a little bit of tinkering with the main page and the sidebar. The sidebar could also be changed so the links are more descriptive, like changing The Situation Room back to Community Portal (with Situation Room being the tooltip instead) or The Bullpen to What You Can Do or like that. If anybody's got any other ideas, go for it or post it here and we'll work on it. --StBacchus 19:19, 20 November 2006 (UTC) pop ups can any one do somthing about the poupups they block the text64.222.117.227 20:53, 11 May 2007 (UTC)